User talk:Draginfli
Archives: 1 - 2 - 3 First One on Your New Page =) Good afternoon Luminous You ~ You are always so kind to come to my rescue when I need help. I have FINALLY learned how to upload images ~ I'll swear, after that, ANYTHING is bound to be a piece of cake. I was not a cooperative student ~ not intentionally though. I can't believe how all of you were so incredibly patient. Thank You. What I need help with now is exactly what you have done with the index on your User Page. I have tried to find directions on how to divide the index into sub-categories; but I must not be looking in the right place. When you have some spare time, will you please guide me. I appreciate you so much. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow Girl, you are faster than a speeding bullet. Will those subsections in my index be automatically numbered, such as 2.1 and 2.2, etc? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Keep your fingers crossed for me, here I gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You are not only faster than a speeding bullet ~ you are also brilliant!!!!!! It worked. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope that I know stuff that you just might need to know some day =) Have a fun weekend. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) New And Improved Banner Hey Dragin, I saw your banner on your user page, and I took it upon myself to create a mapped banner for my talk page as well. I'd like to get your honest opinion about it, if it isn't too much trouble and you have some spare time. P.S: Don't forget to try out the links as well! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hello Draginfli! I have recently added our new policy to improove our wiki and make the rules clear. Please read them and apply them. If you find anything that needs to be changed, added or removed, please change it yourself or send me a message to my talk page. Also, please tell me if you agree with the new policies. Thanks, -- 01:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) New Logo I'm glad you asked! First off, I was promoted to admin, so I was able to change it myself. Second, Wikia's been having problems lately on their servers and there have been numerous caching issues on different wikis. The logo probably won't show up for a little while, because they have to fix this problem for everyone at the same time. I contacted them about this 2 days ago, and they said to just be patient, because there's no real quick fix that they can do that will allow the logo to show up on any of the new wikis or wikis that are changing their logos. We're all just gonna have to live with that ugly logo for the time being. :P Hope this clears some things up, [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin You sure you were the last to be informed? Maybe you ought to read the first line of the little message right above this one that I left you. :P Anyways, the congratulations are appreciated, I hope I can serve the you guys and gals that are a vital part of the wiki as well as Jay, Faern, Lucky, UC, or Matias. Thanks again! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thana'vi You said that you wanted to know where I got the idea for the Thana'vi. I got it from the Fanfic story: Avatar: The Other, heres the link for it: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6055163/1/ The story isn't yet complete, but most of the descriptions for it is in the first and second chapter. He gives his name in the third chapter though. There are also several other stories on that particular site about crosses of Na'vi and Thanator, which leads me to belive that the idea is quite popular.Jhayk' Sulliy 17:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) "HKT" sig request The sig works fine. Thanks. :3 HKT 21:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Is it possible to remove the underscores but keep the fading effect? : Hm, in that case, just take out the underscores. But keep the fade-in effect. : Yes, I realize that. Just keep the different shades for the three letters. : Nah, I'm fine. Thank you very much. HKT 04:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Upgrade I wouldn't call it fancy...more like the best I could manage without having to bug you for one. :P [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 04:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC)